Thomas Whittington
Thomas "Tom" Whittington is the son of Dick Whittington and Alice Fitzwarren from Dick Whittington and his Cat. Info Name: Thomas "Tom" Whittington Age: 14 Parent's Story: Dick Whittington and his Cat Alignment: Royal Roommate: Ulrich Hut Secret Heart's Desire: To learn how to be one with the cats. My "Magic" Touch: I'm basically a human mousetrap - I learned it from being around cats. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Pauline Poucet. We're a cute match, meow! "Oh Curses!" Moment: Being around cats has made me think I am a cat - I ended up killing several lab rats because of it. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. It includes cute cats! Least Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. I'm not musically inclined. Best Friend Forever After: Hans Eisenmann. He's so fun to be around! Character Appearance Thomas, or Tom as he prefers to be called, is short and skinny, He has mousy brown hair down almost to the shoulders that is curled inwards at the tips and green eyes. He wears green jacket with a white zipper, black shorts, black tights, and orange cat slippers. On his head is a red hat with orange cat ears and an orange feather in the back representing the tail. Personality Tom has a childish, saccharine personality. He tends to act like a small child to attract other people. He likes having his hair stroked and being petted behind the ears. He will throw tantrums when he doesn't get what he wants. According to Tom's older siblings, his childishness is just an act to garner attention. Biography Morning, guys. I'm Tom Whittington. My father is Dick Whittington and my mother is Alice Fitzwarren. Daddy is the Lord Mayor of London. Mummy and Daddy have five kids - I'm the youngest. I have two brothers and two sisters. I'll tell you a little about Daddy. Grandpa hired Daddy when he was in London. Daddy worked very hard, but had to deal with the nagging cook. Daddy's room was full of rats, so be bought a cat, which solved the problem for the time being - until he was forced to give her away for a trading trip. Daddy never saw his cat again, but heard that she was bought by a foreign king and the money was brought back to him. That made him rich. You probably know my story as a pantomime, but believe me, the panto DOES NOT tell my father's story correctly. It's all codswallop. Daddy was never in Africa nor were there any dumb jokes in his story (or cross-dressing, but that's theatre for you), and Miss Puss didn't talk even if Daddy pretended that she did. Of course, if you like panto you can still go see it, but it's not my cup of tea. Since Daddy has lots of money, he's bought me more cats. I brought them to Ever After High. My favourite thing to do here is to play in my room with my cats and their cat toys. Sometimes I even push them in a pram. It's so much fun! I am pretty hyperactive and have a rather saccharine personality - people say I'm like an overgrown child. My cats make sure that my room doesn't have any rats, but my friend Hans wants me to keep my cats on my side of the room. Hans likes my cats, though. As for Hans, I kind of look to him like a big brother figure. He's older than I am, and at least twice my size. He protects me from harm. Well, that's all I can think of. Cheers! Trivia *Tom owns seven cats. *Tom frequently calls himself "Tom-Tom" and his close friends call him that sometimes. *Tom has a thick English accent and tends to use British spelling. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Adam Howden, who voices Shulk in Xenoblade Chronicles. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Dick Whittington and his Cat Category:Commoners Category:English